Jenny and Vastra Investigate
by Dolphin64575
Summary: Vastra and Jenny investigate a missing woman. Vastra/Jenny fluff set pre-Good Man Goes To War. Companion/sequel to Vastra's First Valentine's Day ( /s/9414526/1/Vastra-s-First-Valentine-s-Day ), but can be read as a standalone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Companion piece to Vastra's First Valentine's Day. You don't need to have read that to understand this. ThisIsSoCliche asked if I was going to write about the book Jenny chose, and I hadn't planned to, but it was too cute of an idea to pass up. Set pre- Good Man Goes To War. It was going to be a cute little one-shot, but then my muse ran away with it...**

_"You studying us, ma'am?" Jenny teased her girlfriend._

_"What do you think the authors of those books were doing?" Vastra teased right back. Jenny inspected the single shelf 'human section' closer, a hand reaching up to pull a book out. She paused to glance at Vastra, asking permission. The Silurian smiled and nodded, stepping closer._

_"You are welcome to read any of my books, my dear. All I ask is that you only read one at a time, refrain from marking or damaging the book, and return it to it's proper place."_

_"Thank you, ma'am." Jenny smiled. Her slender fingers drifted, hovering over titles._

_..._

_"I think I'd like to read this one." Jenny smiled, holding out the book._

_"A fine choice. Would you be alright if we talked about the contents when you finish reading?"_

_"I think I'd like that." Jenny grinned and set the book on the tray, collecting the teacups and saucers._

—

Vastra's library section on humans was small, but diverse. A few anatomy books, some medical books (including one for emergency field dressings Jenny suspected was either bought right after she started working for Vastra, or when she was allowed to help with cases), there were multiple psychology books and even a few on the new study of body language. She chose the simplest looking of the body language books as the one she'd be borrowing.

Jenny read in her spare time. Waiting for the kettle, in the carriage, curled up with Vastra in the evenings (though this time was increasingly taken up by Vastra training her with her new katana)... Often she'd look up from the book to find the Silurian watching her.

"What?" She asked at first.

"Nothing." Vastra would reply.

"Why are you watching me?"

"I like seeing you enjoy things." And Vastra would smile and Jenny would roll her eyes and shake her head and smile before returning to the book. Recently, they'd skip the conversation, Jenny just silently smiling, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her girlfriend before resuming reading.

Jenny found the book fascinating. She occasionally felt ill when she read in the carriage, but that didn't stop her (much to Vastra's annoyance). She happened to be sitting on the couch while Vastra played with her hair when she finished the book, simply flipping back to the beginning and starting to reread it. Vastra chuckled.

"And what is so funny?" She smiled, turning to look at the woman beside her.

"I'm glad you like it so much."

"It's real interesting, 'ow much you can tell about a person just by 'ow they move."

"Mmm." Vastra simply wrapped her arms around Jenny's waist and easily pulled the human, laughing, into her lap. Jenny did her best to continue reading and ignore the feeling of fingers combing her scalp, playing with her hair.

When she finished with the book the second time she returned it to its spot on the shelf.

"Did you want to talk about the book?" She asked Vastra, pulling the woman out of looking through notes about old cases. She tended to do that when bored.

"There isn't much to talk about as it is a very factual book. Did you understand everything alright?"

"Yes, it was all explained real well." Jenny smiled.

"Would you feel up for practicing your new skill?"

"'Ow would we do that, ma'am?" Would Vastra display body language and Jenny would tell her what it meant?

"The next case we get, I would like you to write down all the body language you notice, and what it means. How does that sound?"

"I think I'd like that."

Hardly a week later a man knocked at the door, saying he was looking for a private investigator and had been referred to the veiled detective woman on Paternoster Row. Jenny nearly suspected Vastra had set this up, but that wasn't really her style. She showed the man (he introduced himself as Mr. Irving) into the sitting room and got him a cup of tea before going to alert Vastra. She helped the Silurian woman with her veil and grabbed a pencil and small pad of paper.

"I trust you will not mind if my maid takes notes?" Vastra asked as she entered the sitting room. Jenny stood beside Vastra's chair, able to see all of Mr. Irving.

"Of course not, Madame. I am-"

"Mr. Irving. What trouble do you have that the regular police could not help you with?"

"It's my little sister. She's gone missing, but the police aren't treating this seriously and don't have any clues. I suspect they want to write this off as a runaway, or killed by one of the crazies late at night."

_Sister missing - palms visible - telling truth_

"Your sister's name?"

"Georgiana Irving, but everyone just calls her Anna."

"How old is Anna?"

"19. The police said they don't investigate runaways of legal adults."

"Where does your sister live?"

"With me. Our parents fell ill and died a few years back and left us the house."

"Is she employed?"

"In a textile mill. She makes shirts. I can give you the address."

"And yourself?"

"Is that important, Madame?" His hands moved from the table to his lap. Jenny's eyebrows raised as he questioned Vastra.

"Madame just needs to investigate every angle." Jenny explained. "It's possible someone you know is involved, or might've seen something." Jenny knew the Silurian had a short temper when humans questioned her intellect, and so she had started to memorize answers to questions Vastra was asked a lot.

"I work as a for-hire carriage driver."

"Is Anna involved with anyone romantically?"

"No."

_Anna no suitors - crossed arms - don't want to talk about it_

"Has anyone shown romantic interest in her in the past six months or so?"

"Hmm... There was a fellow a few months ago, but she turned him down and I haven't seen him since."

_Anna suitor few months ago - wiped mouth - don't want to talk about it_

"And yourself, romantically involved with anyone now or during the last six months?"

"I have a girlfriend. We've been together a little over two years."

_Has GF - arms uncrossed - not hiding_

"When did you last see Anna?"

"Five- no, six days ago. God, she's been missing for six days..." He wiped his eyes.

"Jenny, drinks please?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just be a minute." She tucked the pencil and paper into a pocket on her apron as she headed to the kitchen, putting a kettle on to warm the tea she made earlier.

_Anna missing 6 days (as of Feb 28) - genuinely crying_

She jotted the note down before she forgot. No need to interpret what crying meant.

Soon the kettle was warm enough and Jenny brought the pair their drinks, removing Mr. Irving's previous teacup and saucer.

"Thank you, dear." Vastra returned Jenny's smile.

"Yes, thank you, er, Jenny." Mr. Irving was clearly distracted. They sat in silence for a moment, Vastra allowing the young man time to collect himself.

"Have you and Anna had any arguments recently?

"Yes, just a couple weeks ago, we got in a row because I told her she ought to start looking to settle down. She didn't get any gifts for Valentine's Day and it worried me."

_Row with Anna - crossed arms - don't want to talk about it_

"Is there any other pertinent information you'd like to share with me?"

"Er, no, I don't think so, nothing I can think of."

"I should like the name and address of Anna's employer, the man she turned down a few months ago, and your address. Jenny?" Vastra looked to her maid, who was already tearing the paper with her notes off the little notepad, passing the pad and pencil to Mr. Irving. She showed Vastra her notes. "Mmm, very good. Now, Mr. Irving, about payment..." Jenny tucked her notes into a pocket on her apron, collecting the cups and bringing them back to the kitchen for washing. The kettle was still warm in case they wanted to have a drink later.

**As always, please consider taking a few seconds to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you hope won't happen... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my awesome beta,** **Jason! **

Jenny realized she had yet to water the plants in the sitting room today and began filling the watering can. She heard the front door close just as she shut off the tap. "Jenny, have the plants been watered?" Vastra asked, smiling when she entered the kitchen to find Jenny with a watering pail.

"I was just about to do that, ma'am." Jenny grinned.

"Meet me in the greenhouse, then."

"Yes, ma'am." Jenny carefully watered the plants in the sitting room, then went to help Vastra in the greenhouse next to the house.

Vastra wanted to set up an irrigation system in the greenhouse, but apparently the human technology (Vastra used the word ape) wasn't advanced enough. She didn't seem to mind too much, though, the greenhouse stayed warm and humid even in the heart of winter. Jenny sometimes woke late at night to find Vastra in the greenhouse, reading or just thinking.

Vastra's gloves and veiled hat were sitting where the watering can usually was, the Silurian tending to the plants.

"Ma'am, about me reading Mr. Irving's body language..."

"Yes?"

"'Aven't you read all those body language books? You could read 'is body language better'n me, couldn't you?"

"I could, but I also need to focus on the information being given to me, and it never hurts to have another pair of eyes." Vastra tapped her maid's nose and Jenny childishly stuck her tongue out. Vastra flicked out her forked tongue and laughed.

"So 'ow are you going to find this Anna girl?"

"It shouldn't be difficult. I'll get her scent from her room, talk to her employer and coworkers, Mr. Irving's friends, the man who tried to woo her..."

"You'll be going out at night, then?"

"Yes, you may accompany me." Vastra grinned. "I don't expect we'll need weapons."

"But you'll take a sword just to be safe."

"Yes, you never can be sure on the streets at night." Vastra replied easily.

Jenny stayed silent, trying not to remember how she met Vastra and the Doctor. A match girl out late at night, staying under street lights offered no protection. The shops were closed, no houses nearby, no people about...

"Jenny?" Vastra laid a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her memories with a start.

"S-sorry, ma'am." Jenny hurriedly wiped her eyes and resumed watering the plants, but Vastra took her watering can away and held her close.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I wasn't thinking. I should have realized how my words would affect you."

Jenny held her girlfriend tight, taking deep breaths, willing herself to understand that she was safe now, the Silurian would never allow anything to hurt her. She managed to calm herself and reached for the watering can, but Vastra withdrew it. "Go have a cup of tea, Jenny. I'm perfectly capable of watering plants on my own." Vastra gently rubbed Jenny's cheek with a scaly thumb. Jenny sighed and did as she was told.

In the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of tea, still warm, and on a whim poured Vastra a cup as well. She had been told to go have a cup of tea and not help with the greenhouse, but she could have a cuppa and not help with the greenhouse while watching her girlfriend.

She quietly entered the greenhouse and set the cups on a counter, but hopping up to sit on the counter was less quiet due to her rustling skirts.

"I told you to go have tea." Vastra chuckled without turning round to face her.

"I am 'aving tea. Brought you some as well." Jenny grinned as her girlfriend laughed, coming over to the counter and giving her a kiss.

"Thank you." They relaxed in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I won't be bringing my sword, will I?" Jenny asked.

"That's right."

"But why not?" She knew she was talking back and being impertinent, but Vastra hardly ever cared when they didn't have company over.

"As soon as you pick up a weapon, you become a threat. I'd rather not have you seen as a threat until I know you can handle yourself." Vastra explained. It made sense, but Jenny still wished she could bring her sword, just to have. "You are still incredibly proficient at combat." Vastra reminded her. "And no-one expects it from a female, especially one of your stature. Without a weapon, you have an element of surprise."

"You don't 'ave to call me short." Jenny smiled, leaning her head against Vastra's shoulder. She knew her girlfriend was trying to cheer her up.

They finished watering the greenhouse, had a nice dinner followed by exhausting katana practice, and went to bed. Vastra held Jenny close as they drifted off.

**I hope to post a new chapter every Monday! **

**As always, please consider taking a few seconds to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you hope won't happen... **


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny started her day as every other winter day, stoking the hearth in the bedroom and waking Vastra with a hot cup of tea and a kiss before getting dressed and starting the things that needed doing. They ate breakfast together and Vastra headed to her office to prepare for the new investigation. Jenny sighed, smiling. She'd be reshelving books and tidying papers when she cleaned in there. She finished washing the breakfast dishes and turned around to find Vastra in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Don't sneak up on me, you nearly gave me a 'eart attack." She chuckled, pressing a hand to her heart and regaining her balance from where she'd stumbled backwards.

"Would you like to accompany me to Mr. Irving's?" Vastra smiled.

"Yes, please, ma'am." Jenny smiled. She hardly ever got to help in the actual daytime investigation; Scotland Yard would ask too many questions and Vastra didn't have enough of a reputation for solving the unsolvable (yet).

"Parker will be coming round in about half an hour."

"Yes, ma'am."

The ride to Mr. Irving's was uneventful, and Vastra told Parker to wait for them and to keep warm. Mr. Irving showed them to Anna's room and offered tea, which Vastra politely refused, and Jenny followed suit. Mr. Irving left them to investigate in peace. Vastra turned to her girlfriend.

"Jenny, if you had a secret journal, where would you hide it?"

"Someplace easy to get to, but where no-one would look." She thought for a moment. "Under clothes in the dresser, under the pillow or mattress, under a loose floorboard if there was one, just off the top of my 'ead."

"Then let's get to work."

"Yes, ma'am. What makes you think Anna kept a secret journal?" Jenny smiled and pulled out a drawer on the dresser. She frowned and checked the other drawers.

"No real reason other than the fact that many girls carry the habit into adulthood."

"Ma'am, there's 'ardly anything in 'ere." Vastra looked up from checking under the mattress.

"Check the wardrobe." She requested. Jenny did, finding only warm-weather clothes and a few traveling bags and hat boxes and the like. None of them contained anything.

"It's the same. Could Anna 'ave run away?"

"Possibly. I don't see any loose floorboards in this room. Give me a hand with the desk." They rummaged through the drawers, but didn't find anything of interest. "Can you think of any other hiding spots?"

"Not really, no." Jenny replied, looking about the room.

"Shall we go speak with Mr. Irving, then?"

"Yes, ma'am." They went and found Mr. Irving in his sitting room.

"Ladies, I cannot interest you in tea?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Irving" Vastra answered for both of them. "About Anna, it appears she may have ran away."

"Oh." He pulled a hair ribbon from a jacket pocket and stared at it. "Will you stop investigating?"

"Only if that is what you want." Vastra replied. "You hired me to find your sister."

"I'd like you to find my sister."

"Then I shall. Good day, Mr. Irving. Come along, Jenny." They left the house and Jenny waited until they were back in the carriage to ask the question she had been wondering for a while.

"Ma'am, why did you refuse Mr. Irving's tea? You know it 'elps you keep warm."

"Just a precaution in case he wanted to put something in the tea."

"D'you think 'e might? Could 'e 'ave 'urt 'is sister?"

"I cannot be certain. I doubt he would have tried to harm us, but I would rather not take the chance."

"You can be so paranoid." Jenny shook her head, smiling, and leaned against Vastra.

"And you, my dear, can be so naive." Vastra lifted her veil and kissed the top of Jenny's head.

******As always, please consider taking a few seconds to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you hope won't happen... **


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are we 'eaded now?"

"We are going to Anna's job as a seamstress to talk to her employer and other workers. Specifically, I would like you to speak with the other seamstresses while I speak with their employer."

"Yes, ma'am." Jenny figured she could do that. Folks loved to gossip, so hopefully she would get plenty of information. Vastra again told Parker to wait for them and to keep warm as she and Jenny exited the carriage. "Ma'am, when we go inside, don't worry about me. I've got a plan to get their trust."

"Oh?" Vastra sounded surprised, but pleased. "May I hear your plan?"

"I'm gonna tell the ladies that you don't think they'd know anything, but I think different. If we can go through where they're working, I'll just walk behind you and you can continue without me into the offices."

"I'll do everything I can to help."

Vastra lead the way inside the building, and once on the shop floor, asked the manager to accompany her into the offices. The manager lead the way between the sewing machines, Vastra following and Jenny bringing up the rear. "Come along, Jenny." Vastra called loudly. Jenny slowed her pace. "Don't bother with them." Jenny came to a stop beside one of the girls, Vastra continuing into the offices without looking back.

"Aren't you gonna follow?" The girl asked without looking up from her sewing machine.

"My employer, she doesn't think you'd know anything about what we're investigating, but I think you do." Jenny whispered as loud as she could, hoping a few other girls could hear over the noise of the sewing machines.

"What're you investigating?"

"'ave you seen Georgiana Irving the past few days? Anna?" She didn't bother whispering, the sewing machines were too loud.

"No, I haven't. I figured she'd been got in the night, poor dear."

"That's what we're trying to find out. Last time you saw 'er, did she seem different? Talk about anything out of the ordinary?"

"Keep your hand away from the machine." The girl quickly pushed Jenny's hand away from where she'd been about to place it. "You could lose an arm, you could. Anna didn't talk about nothing different. She seemed excited, smiling, moving about, but wouldn't tell us why."

"I figured it was her birthday or something." Another girl piped up. "Anna kept looking at the clock all day long, couldn't sit still. When she didn't come back I thought maybe she'd a better job and didn't want to brag to us. Smiling bright as the moon, she was."

"Did Anna 'ave any bags with 'er or anything?" Jenny asked the room at large.

"Not that I saw. Everyone gets a cubby-hole and hers didn't look no different from normal."

"Anna did have bags." A third girl chimed in. "Suitcases, two of 'em. I've got the cubby-hole next to hers. She hid one behind her coat and asked if she could hide the other one behind my coat. I didn't see no harm in it. I thought her brother might be taking her somewhere special and she didn't want no-one to get jealous."

"How would her brother make enough money to take her somewhere special? Besides, Anna stayed late that night. I didn't think nothing of it, figured maybe she had been slow during the day and had to get quota."

"Was her brother that man that came round for her during lunch sometimes?"

"No, she wouldn't tell us who he was. I thought he was a cousin, or a family friend. He didn't try to court her, they never acted nothing but chummy."

"Who's this man?" Jenny asked. "Did she ever say anything about 'im? And why would Anna stay late if she'd been watching the clock all day?"

"Kept her lips sealed, Anna did."

"Maybe she was meeting someone at a certain time."

"He looked respectable, that man. I told Anna if she wasn't going to marry him, I might."

"Maybe she had to catch a train or something."

"Maybe she had to be home by a certain time."

"He was good looking, wasn't he?"

"Quite spiffy clothes."

"The building does have a closing time, she might've just been worried about making quota."

"She might have been waiting for someone to come here and pick her up."

"Or waiting for someone to leave."

"Right, did anyone see Anna leave the building that day?" Jenny asked loudly, trying to shut down the multiple conversations that had popped up, filling the room with more information than she could keep track of. For a few seconds no-one responded.

"When- when I left there were only a few other girls here, but I think she was one of 'em."

"It was just Anna and Helen when I left."

"Helen, were you the last to leave?"

"...No, when I left there were still things in Anna and Clarice's cubby-holes."

"So Anna was last to leave?" Jenny concluded.

"Seems so."

"Now what about this man?" Jenny had to keep the girls giving her facts and not guesses.

"He didn't show up in any kind of order."

"We never knew when he'd be around."

"Surprised Anna everytime."

"Quite handsome."

"Never payed attention to no-one but Anna."

"Didn't seem to be pursuing her, though."

"I thought he was a besotted friend from child-hood."

"I thought he was one of those sodomites."

"'ow did 'e act around Anna?" Jenny was beginning to understand Vastra's impatience with humans.

"He was nothing but sweet."

"Real kind, and funny."

"He was always making her smile."

"Jenny, come along!" Vastra called sharply over the din of the sewing machines and girls talking. "I told you they won't know anything!"

"Coming, ma'am!" Jenny hurried over to her girlfriend, careful not to catch anything on a sewing machine. They walked in silence until they got back in the carriage.

"Well that didn't take very long." Jenny noted. "What'd you find out?"

"Anna was last to leave on the 22nd and hasn't gone to work since. She left at 8:49 pm. She was a good worker and rarely had to stay late, and never anywhere near that late. And she no longer has a job. What did the seamstresses know?"

"On the 22nd Anna was very excited, unable to sit still, smiling, and checking the clock a lot, but wouldn't say why. She 'ad two suitcases with 'er that day. Also, a man would occasionally come by to talk to 'er during 'er lunch, but none of the girls knew anything about 'im. 'e only talked to 'er, no-one else, but didn't seem like 'e was trying to woo 'er."

"Checking the clock often, but the last to leave?"

"It doesn't make sense to me, either. Some of the girls suggested she might 'ave been waiting for a train, or a person."

"Quite possible, especially if she had suitcases with her. One more stop before we go home, we're headed to Mr. Kendall's residence, the man who tried to court Anna a few months ago. I'd like you to observe his body language, remember all you can."

"Yes, ma'am. But why are we investigating 'im if Anna had suitcases with 'er?"

"We can't be sure what happened. For all we know, this could be the man who occasionally visited her during work."

Jenny thought about this until the carriage stopped at Mr. Kendall's house.

**As always, please consider taking a few seconds to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you hope won't happen... **


	5. Chapter 5

The carriage stopped outside Mr. Kendall's, the man who tried to court Georgiana Irving a few months ago. Parker was to wait for them and keep warm. Vastra knocked on the door and a butler showed them to the sitting room. Vastra accepted tea and Jenny gave her a curious look. They hadn't had tea at Mr. Irving's because Vastra thought he might put something in it. Oh, Mr. Kendall didn't know who they were, had no reason to tamper with the tea of regular houseguests. It was good tea, too.

"I apologize for making you wait." Mr. Kendall said as he entered. "I was not expecting company."

"That would be my fault, I'm afraid." Vastra extended a hand for Mr. Kendall to shake. "I am Madame Vastra, a private detective, this is my assistant Jenny Flint. We're investigating the disappearance of a young lady and believe you may be able to help us."

"Well, uh anything I can do to help, of course." He sat in an armchair across from Jenny and Vastra on the couch.

"Do you remember a girl by the name of Georgiana or Anna Irving, by any chance?"

"Er, vaguely. I tried to court her a few months back. Her brother was quite pleased with it, but Anna wasn't, so I didn't pursue her. She's disappeared?" He leaned forward, which meant he was interested.

"I'm afraid so. You didn't pursue Anna at all after she turned you down?"

"She told me on our first date that she wasn't looking for a suitor. I thought she might be playing hard-to-get, to see if I'd rise to the challenge. So I took her out again, but she told me the same, so I left her alone after that." He was showing his palms, not hiding things.

"Right, now, when you say Mr. Irving was pleased with you courting his sister...?"

"He seemed really overprotective, like he was trying to be her dad." He leaned closer, as if imparting a secret. "I tried asking Anna about it, I said 'Your brother sure does care about you' but she just said 'He does' so I didn't bring it up again." Mr. Kendall shrugged.

"Could you elaborate on how Mr. Irving was overprotective?"

"He was, well, I saw the two of them at the market, I figured they was a couple, so I told him 'you've got a right pretty dame, there' and he said she was his sister and I should come round their house sometime. So I asked her if that would be alright, since she wasn't saying anything, real quiet, and she says 'I suppose' so he gives me their address and we arrange a date and time. Anna was quiet the whole time, let her brother handle everything. I figured she was just shy and would talk more on our date. When I show up for Anna he lets me into the house and says Anna's just in her room getting ready, and come chat with him for a moment. So we go into the sitting room and he moves a pistol from the coffee table to a side table; he laughs and tells me not to worry about it, but it was something he did on purpose, to let me know he had it. And he asks me when I'm planning on having Anna back, and where I'm taking her, so I tell him, and he says no, no, she won't like that, do this instead, and have her home by 9. Anna came down the stairs and I told her she looked really nice and he hugged her and gave her a kiss on her head and told her to have a good time." Throughout Mr. Kendall's story he'd been loose, with his hands and arms away from his body, not trying to block anything.

"And on the date Anna did not seem receptive to you."

"Yeah, and I told her brother when I brought her home for the evening, but he told me not to give up, so we set up another date and time."

"And before this second date?"

"He was really happy to see me. Gave me a hug, even. Told me where to take Anna and to have her back by 9:30, and I thought that was a mite odd, that he'd extended her curfew after we'd only gone out on one date. When I brought Anna home I told him she just didn't seem interested in me and I wouldn't be courting her, and he patted my shoulder and told me he understood and hoped I'd find a pretty girl who I liked who liked me. That was the last time I saw either of them."

"Thank you, Mr. Kendall, I can't think of any other questions you could help us answer. Jenny?"

"No questions, ma'am." Mr. Kendall's body language had lined up with his story from what she'd seen.

"We'll be off, then. Thank you for your hospitality. Should we have more questions, you would be willing to help us?" Vastra stood and Jenny followed.

"Just give me a ring, I'm in the phonebook. Glad to help. Hope you find Anna. Er, Miss Flint, was it?"

"Yes, sir?" What could he possibly want from her?

"Perhaps on a day off I could take you out for a cup of tea, would you like that?"

"Er, no, thank you, sir." Jenny didn't know why she hadn't anticipated this, plenty of boys tried to ask her out before she started working for Vastra. She glanced at her girlfriend, who seemed to be holding herself rather stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kendall, I do not permit my employees to have romantic relations while they work for me."

"Well, maybe when you're done with this case, you'd like to work for someone with less rules, then?" He tried again.

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but no. I'm perfectly 'appy with my current position." She stepped behind Vastra slightly.

"Well, I hope I was able to help with your investigation." He led the way to the front door. "Please call if I can be of further assistance, or if Miss Flint changes her mind."

"Thank you, Mr. Kendall." Vastra said as they departed. Once in the carriage, Jenny scowled at his behaviour.

"Sorry about that, ma'am. I 'alf expected to feel 'is 'and on my behind as we left..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear, you handled yourself well."

"Well, Mr. Kendall's words and 'is body language seemed to agree about the Irvings. Home for lunch?"

"If you do not mind."

"'Course I don't mind. I know 'ow 'ard it is for you to eat in public. We've got some leftover steak that'll warm up in a few minutes."

"Thank you, my dear."

**As always, please consider taking a few seconds to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you hope won't happen... **


	6. Chapter 6

Vastra told Parker they shouldn't need him again until evening. As soon as they shut the front door Vastra removed her veil, Jenny knew she disliked wearing it.

"I'll 'ave lunch in just a tick, ma'am." Jenny tied on an apron and went to start the stove-fire and get the steak out of the icebox. After starting the stove, it belatedly occurred to her that the fire in the parlour would have died down, and when she went to stock it, found Vastra curled in front of the hearth, carefully adding kindling and blowing on the coals. "Sorry, ma'am..." She grabbed a bellows and carefully coaxed the flame up to the wood Vastra had added. It caught, and the little fire burned brighter, but not much warmer. "Ma'am, go stay warm in the kitchen while I get this going."

"I am not that cold, Jenny." Vastra could be so stubborn. Jenny sighed.

They built up the fire together, and Vastra accompanied Jenny into the kitchen. Jenny effortlessly snagged a chair leg with her foot, pulling it up to the stove and nodding for Vastra to have a seat while her hands moved the steak to a frying pan she had pulled out of the cupboards. Vastra chuckled and sat, watching as Jenny slid the frying pan on the stove with one hand while opening the spice rack with the other hand with practiced familiarity.

"Sorry about not stocking the fire, ma'am, and not realizing 'ow cold you were getting." She added a dash of cumin on the steak and ground some pepper over it, as well.

"Jenny, you did nothing wrong." Vastra smiled and took her girlfriend's hand. "I'm not terribly cold, I was looking to save you some work."

"You don't 'ave to do that, ma'am." Jenny smiled, but Vastra's hands were chilled.

"I can if I want to." They heard the mail slot open and shut, a few papers falling to the floor.

"I've got it- I've got it!" She snapped her apron at Vastra, smiling. "You stay in the kitchen and stay warm." She gathered the mail, sorting it according to importance on her way back to the kitchen.

"Honestly, my dear, I'm not cold. The steak smells wonderful." Vastra had stretched her hands out to the warmth of the stove.

"Thank you. I think it's time to turn it." She passed Vastra the mail and flipped the steak with a fork, adding more cumin and fresh pepper. Jenny hadn't been the best at cooking when she started working for Vastra, but the Silurian had bought her cookbooks and encouraged her to experiment, and Jenny was now good enough for them. "I'll need to do laundry soon." She told Vastra.

"But we have a case." The Silurian held her head in her hands, transferring the heat from the stove to her face.

"Dirty clothes don't wash themselves just 'cause we 'ave a case." She teased. "If I don't do laundry soon we're going to run out of things to wear."

"I will get us more clothes."

"Just so I don't 'ave to do laundry for a day or two? No, you won't. That's a 'orrible waste of money."

"But it would enable you to not have to wash clothes as often."

"And then when I do wash the clothes there'd be even more of 'em. It won't even take all day if I start early enough."

"When are you planning on washing them?" Vastra sighed.

"Tomorrow or the day after. D'you 'ave plans for the rest of today?"

"Just thinking about the case. We may be going out tonight."

"May?" Jenny cut the steak into two portions and moved them to plates, pouring a cup of milk for herself and the drink that looked like red wine but wasn't red wine for Vastra.

"It is near impossible to track someone hours later in this city. So many scent trails winding around each other, and concrete and glass do not hold scent well, and humans rarely brush against buildings..." Vastra retrieved silverware and napkins and they headed into the dining room.

"But you track those awful people at night easy enough."

"Because they are active at night, the scent is stronger, and there are fewer other apes about to complicate the scent."

Jenny often had to correct Vastra when she said 'ape', but she wasn't going to defend those terrible men at all. They deserved far worse than being called apes.

"So if it's so 'ard, why are you trying?"

"I might come across her scent by chance. The steak is delicious my dear. What did you use besides pepper?"

"Cumin, ma'am. It makes it spicier, 'otter, to 'elp us keep warm. Wait, you're saying you want the two of us to just go wandering the streets at night with only one sword between us?" Vastra usually took both her swords.

"You are more than welcome to stay here."

"No disrespect, ma'am, but like 'ell I'm letting you do that alone."

"I would in fact be safer if you stayed here."

"What if a bunch of guys decides you look real pretty? What if a mob of street kids thinks you might 'ave money in your pockets? I'm coming with you, you said I could."

"And if I rescind my offer?" Vastra smiled, testing her.

"I'll follow you, don't think I won't. I still know some of those kids out there, and word gets round fast. There's not many women with a veil walking about late at night." She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, who laughed.

"You've never threatened to follow me before, why the change?"

"You'll only 'ave one sword, and you won't be tracking someone, you'll be wandering around looking for 'em, 'oping to run into a scent that might not be there. Plus it's getting colder. What if you get lost?"

"You know I can take care of myself." Vastra reached across the table and put a hand over Jenny's, the scales rubbing her skin comfortingly.

"You know I worry about you." She laced their fingers together.

"As do I." They finished their lunch in companionable silence, then Jenny cleaned up as Vastra went to her study to write everything down and think.

**As always, please consider taking a few seconds to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you hope won't happen... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another plot-light chapter, I have trouble skipping scenes where not much happens. Sorry. **

"Just 'oller if you need more wood for the fire, ma'am." She called up the stairs. She hoped the fire hadn't died out. Vastra would be cold and cross, waiting for the study to warm. She should probably stock all the fireplaces, just to be safe.

She lit an oil lamp and carried it into the cellar, breaking off a small piece of kindling to light a few more lamps down there. She shook out the burning bit of wood and dropped it to the floor, shuddering and brushing at the cobwebs about. She knew spiders ate other bugs, but they still creeped her out. She loaded up an armful of wood and brought it upstairs, intending to stack it in the furthest room and make her way back to the cellar in shorter and shorter trips. Then she felt something crawling on her hand, involuntarily shrieking and shaking it off, dropping the wood to land with a large clatter at her feet. Right outside Vastra's office.

"Jenny? Are you alright?!" Vastra opened the door to find Jenny red-faced, hurriedly picking up the firewood. She bent to help. "Whatever happened?"

"Nothing of importance ma'am, sorry for startling you. Won't 'appen again."

"You screamed, are you hurt?"

"No, ma'am." She shook her head quickly.

"What happened?"

"Sorry, ma'am, won't 'appen again." They had gathered all the wood and Jenny held her hand out for what Vastra held.

"Don't be ridiculous, what room were you bringing this to?"

"The bedroom."

"Why did you scream?" They headed toward their bedroom, farthest down the hall other than the unused guest room.

"It's not important." Please, Vastra, please stop asking.

"It's important to you, and you are important to me." Vastra still occasionally had trouble with the phrase 'I love you'.

"It's really not important, ma'am." Jenny kept her head down as she swiftly unloaded the wood Vastra held onto the hearth, before adding her own bundle.

"Jenny..."

"If I tell you, you'll think less of me, you won't let me go with you tonight..." She spoke quickly as she finished stacking the wood and stood to go back to the cellar, but Vastra caught her wrist.

"My dear, I highly doubt anything you can say will cause me to think less of you. And you have already promised to accompany me even if I forbid you, so there is little point to that." She stood and gently took Jenny's chin in her green scaly hand, coaxing the girl to look her in the face.

"It was a spider." Jenny mumbled, keeping her eyes down, unwilling to admit her silly human fears.

"Pardon?" Vastra tipped her head to hear better.

"A spider." She spoke more clearly. "I felt a spider on my 'and and I... sort of over-reacted."

"Pesky little vermin, spiders." Vastra smiled gently. "Your reaction is completely understandable, my dear." Jenny glanced up, smiling shyly. She went back down to the cellar, hearing Vastra's footsteps on the stairs behind her.

"Shouldn't you be in your study, thinking about Georgiana Irving, ma'am?" She asked pointedly.

"I can think about Georgiana Irving while I help you carry firewood." Jenny sighed, but knew there was no convincing her mistress once she'd decided something. They restocked the firewood in all the rooms of the house without incident, then Vastra asked Jenny to look over her notes and see if she'd forgotten anything. Jenny couldn't think of anything to add, and left to check on the plants while Vastra thought.

They had a multitude of plants around the house, which Jenny liked, they were colourful and calming, but they all needed watering. She filled a watering can in the kitchen and made her way through the house, watering every plant she passed. She ran out of water on the first floor and walked up to the bathroom on the second floor, but the faucet wasn't working. "Pipe must be frozen." She grumbled, heading back down to ground floor. She finished watering all the plants and surreptitiously added more wood to the piles in the bedroom and sitting room. She hated the spiders in the cellar, but wanted to bank the sitting room fire before they left for the evening, and stoke the one in the bedroom when they got back.

She gathered all the soiled linens from the house and brought them through the kitchen to the small washroom. She had just finished sorting them into wicker baskets according to dirtiness when the grandfather clock rang out. It was about time to get dinner started.

She called Vastra when dinner was ready, and the Silurian had come to two conclusions about where they ought to start the search for Georgiana Irving.

"Either she will be near places she is familiar with, her house, the market, her job, because those are the areas she knows, so as to not get lost..."

"Or..." Jenny prompted.

"Or she will be staying as far away from those places as possible to avoid running into her brother or anyone she knows." Vastra frowned and Jenny sighed.

"D'you 'ave any idea which it might be?"

"Unfortunately not."

"So will we be going out?"

"Yes, we will. We'll start near her house and see if I can pick up a scent."

After dinner Jenny cleaned up, surprised when Vastra started helping.

"Ma'am, you don't 'ave to do that, that's why I'm 'ere." She protested.

"It gets finished quicker if I help. When this is done you need to change."

"Into trousers? Why?" She liked her trousers, they allowed more movement than skirts, but Vastra usually only told her to put them on when she expected trouble.

"Just in case. If we happen to find Anna and she runs, I need you able to keep up."

Vastra helped Jenny move all the plates and things into the kitchen, and wrap the leftover food for the icebox, but washing dishes was a one-person job. Vastra didn't hardly know where anything was in the kitchen, since she rarely used it even before hiring Jenny. So Vastra went to prepare for the evening as Jenny did the dishes.

Jenny excitedly tucked her white blouse into her trousers and shrugged on the vest, trying and failing to tie her tie. She took it off and tossed it on the bed, buttoning up the vest. Hopefully Vastra wouldn't care. She went into their sparring and weapons room to grab a pocketknife, just to have, but found Vastra buckling the belt her katana hung on.

"My dear, where is your tie?" Vastra asked. Jenny sighed and hung her head, going to fetch the offending strip of cloth. She offered it to Vastra and turned up her collar, tipping her head up. "You are not going to learn to tie a tie properly if you do not practice." Vastra chuckled, slipping the silky material around Jenny's slender neck and tying the simple knot.

"I don't really mind not being able to tie a tie properly." She retorted.

"Oh? But I do so like the tie." Vastra gently tightened the knot and turned down Jenny's collar.

"No offence, ma'am, but you ain't the one wearing the tie." She grinned at her employer and tucked the tie under her vest. Vastra chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

"Now come, Parker should be out front soon."

"Be there in just a minute."

"Jenny, you recall I don't want you bringing your sword." Vastra tipped her head a smidge and managed to make it look authoritative.

"I won't ma'am, just grabbing a pocketknife."

"Jenny, with a weapon you are a threat."

"I can 'andle a pocketknife, and it'll be 'idden in my trousers." She crossed her arms, she usually brought a pocketknife when she helped on cases. "I'll be safer with a pocketknife." She knew Vastra wanted her safe.

"If you must." Vastra sighed, going to get her veil. Jenny wasn't entirely sure Parker had ever seen Vastra's face.

Jenny grabbed one of the spring-open locking pocket knives and slipped it into her trouser pocket as she left, then thought better of it and ran back to their storage cupboard, slipping another into her other pocket. Now she had a spare, and wasn't lopsided. She wasn't going to use them, of course, they were just looking for a missing woman, but Vastra only had one sword with her and Jenny still got nervous being out at night. She ran out of the room and down the stairs, stoking the sitting room fire and adding logs so hopefully it would still be burning when they got back. She laid out a few blankets to warm just in case Vastra got too cold, with the Silurian tutting at her.

"I will be fine, we shan't be staying out too long, I'll keep warm."

"What if a blizzard kicks up? What if Anna runs and we 'ave to chase 'er for a while?" Jenny crossed her arms at her employer. "I just want to be prepared, like 'ow you have that book on fixing up 'umans." She closed the grating in front of the fire, keeping all but the smallest bits of ash from floating out of the fireplace.

"Well, I suppose you have excellent timing, as Parker's just pulled the carriage up." Vastra glanced out a window. Jenny smiled and quickly pulled on her coat, helping Vastra with her hood before they left the house. There was a bit of snow blowing around outside which Jenny ignored and Vastra winced at.

**As always, please consider taking a few seconds to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you hope won't happen... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies for lateness! **

"This is fine, Parker." Vastra called to the carriage driver. "Please follow at a few block's length." She told him as they descended from the cab.

"Yes'm." He touched the brim of his hat.

"Stay behind me, my dear." Vastra told Jenny. The human nodded, taking her girlfriend's elbow. In the carriage she had retied her hair in a bun, but lower on her head, at the nape of her neck. With her wearing trousers, and her hair out of the way, if you didn't look hard you might think she was a boy. Vastra didn't seem to like this, though if it was because boys were more likely to be attacked or something, or just personal preference, Jenny couldn't tell. Vastra tipped her head at different angles, scenting the air. Jenny wanted to tease Vastra and ask if each scent had a head position, but she knew it wasn't the time and she'd only succeed in making the woman cross with her. Vastra apparently got used to the smell of normal air in this part of town and started walking, breathing deeply. Jenny quietly kept pace at Vastra's elbow.

They simply walked in silence, waiting for Vastra to come across the smell. Jenny eyed the shadows and occasionally brushed one of her pocketknives through her pockets. She didn't feel as safe as she usually did, not with Vastra only carrying one sword, and the two of them wandering aimlessly, and Parker following them masking any sounds of people sneaking up behind them...

Hours later, Jenny's feet ached, her toes and fingers were cold, and she was nervous just from being on the street at night for so long. She was about to suggest trying again another day when Vastra stopped short, tipping her head every which way and even flicking her tongue out beneath her veil to scent the air.

"Is it-?" She stopped as Vastra made a 'be quiet' motion. The Silurian nodded, gesturing to Parker to stay where he was. Jenny followed Vastra's silent, creeping movements. A few minutes later they turned a corner and saw a couple up the road from them.

"Pardon me." Vastra called, walking purposely toward them. "You are Georgiana Irving, correct?" Jenny stuck a hand in her pocket and fingered a pocketknife.

"Who's asking?" The man stepped in front of the woman protectively.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Like hell we will, lady."

"Pardon." Jenny spoke up. The couple seemed surprised to hear her female voice come from what appeared to be a male figure. "If you are Anna this can be sorted very easily. Your brother's worried about you. Just go visit 'im tomorrow. 'e wants to talk, 'e 'ired us to find you." She turned to Vastra. "If we don't 'ear from Mr. Irving tomorrow we can try again. No reason to wake 'im up in the middle of the night."

"I would think he would want to reunite with his sister as soon as possible."

"Vastra, we can't make them come with us if they don't want to." She crossed her arms when Vastra hissed quietly. "That'd be more trouble than it's worth." As if the two of them could get the couple into the carriage and to Mr. Irving's by force, even if Vastra knocked them out. And what if it wasn't Anna and they ended up kidnapping people? "We're going 'ome; I'm cold, so you must be freezing." She turned her attention back to the couple who were edging away. "If you're Anna Irving, please talk with your brother tomorrow." She walked away, Vastra quickly catching up.

"Where did that come from?" The Silurian inquired.

"For a genius, you can be a bleeding idiot sometimes." Jenny grinned to show she didn't really mean it. "You were scaring them. Bad enough being out at night, but a strange woman in a veil knows you by your full name? I would'a thought I was seeing a ghost." They returned to the carriage, Parker directing the horse home.

"You are right about at least one thing." Vastra untied her hat and slumped down in the seat a bit to lean her head on Jenny's shoulder.

"And what's that?" Jenny reached up to stroke Vastra's cheek. She could feel how cold the scales were through her gloves, her hand jerking away just as Vastra spoke.

"I'm freezing."

"Bloody 'ell, Vastra!" Jenny quickly pulled Vastra's coat off, as well as her own. She held her girlfriend tight, though her scales were cold. She hoped her meager body heat would be enough for now. She hoped the sitting room fire hadn't gone out. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"Didn't want you to worry." Vastra murmured.

"I'm worrying now." Jenny wasn't sure if she was more worried or mad.

"I knew I was safe. You are very capable and resourceful."

"Bloody stupid lizard." Parker braked and she helped Vastra into the house, unbuckling her scabbard and laying the woman on a warm blanket, throwing another blanket over her, and getting the fire burning hot before she even bothered to shut the door and take off her gloves.

"Are the blankets warm enough?" She knelt by Vastra's head.

"Yes. Thank you, my dear."

"I'm going to put the kettle on, warm you on the inside as well." She stoked the stovefire and poured some not red wine into the special kettle they'd gotten for it. She put the kettle on and returned to the sitting room to find Vastra had tossed off the blanket and was lying almost against the fireplace cover. "Vastra!"

"I'm fine." The woman murmured.

"You're gonna burn yourself!" Jenny tried to pull her away from the fire, but was swatted away.

"No, I won't." Stubborn like a child.

"You're gonna catch your clothes on fire!"

"No, I won't. And even if I do, I can buy more."

"Bloody 'ell." She felt the need to be doing something. "Will you be alright if I go stoke the fire in the bedroom?"

"Of course, I'm just cold, not an invalid."

"I'll keep an ear out, 'oller if you need anything." She hurried up the stairs and down the hall, getting the fire crackling as quickly as she was able. She walked through the sitting room on her way to the kitchen, Vastra just staring at the flames through the metal grating. She was going to dry her eyes out, but Jenny didn't say anything. She knew that Vastra knew the fire would dry her eyes, and Vastra could get quite cross when she was cold. So Jenny left her alone until the kettle was warm, pouring Vastra a cup and sitting beside her, in front of the fire.

"Not tea?"

"I thought this might 'elp you more."

"But you need to warm up, as well."

"I'm fine, ma'am."

"Very well. I'm sorry I worried you."

"'ow did you keep going like you were fine? You usually slow down when you get cold." Jenny took one of Vastra's hands, now warm from the fire.

"I simply forced my body."

"You oughtn't."

They sat quietly until Vastra declared she was warm enough and it was time to go to bed. They left their hats and things where they lay, Jenny decided she could pick everyhing up before she woke Vastra in the morning. They curled up in bed together, Vastra was actually rather warm from having lain in front of the fire, and fell asleep.

**As always, please consider taking a few seconds to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you hope won't happen... **


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny woke early and stoked the bedroom hearth, running out to the carriage to pick up her and Vastra's coats and things while she waited for the kettle. She had just finished folding the blankets when it started to whistle. She grabbed Vastra's katana as she headed up the stairs, quickly putting it away properly before going across the hall to wake Vastra.

She dressed and grabbed the clothes they had worn yesterday and went down to the washroom, starting the fire under the washbasin. She let it fill with water as she prepared breakfast, oatmeal for herself and ham for Vastra. While the food cooked, she turned off the tap running into the washbasin. It would take time for the fire to heat that much water. When the food was done she moved it to plateware and to the dining room.

"Breakfast, ma'am!" She called up the stairs. A few minutes later Vastra sat at the table.

"You're doing the washing today?"

"Yes, I've got water 'eating for it now."

"Do you have an estimate of how long it will take?"

"Usually takes at least until 3 in the afternoon, you know that."

"Should we need to go out again tonight-"

"You will let me know when you're getting cold." Jenny interrupted, pointing her spoon at Vastra. "You've been getting too cold too bloody often."

"Of course, my dear." Vastra chuckled.

"I ain't fooling, ma'am. I don't know what you getting so cold so often does to you."

"It really is quite incongruous when you give me an order and then call me ma'am. As I was saying, should we need to go out again tonight, it shouldn't take as long as last night. Though I don't imagine we will need to go out."

"Why's that, ma'am?"

"For starters, that was Georgiana Irving we saw last night."

"'ow can you be certain?"

"When I asked if she was Georgiana Irving, I was not corrected, but asked to identify myself."

"Oh, right!" Jenny felt silly for not realizing.

"So, if we are lucky, she will speak with her brother today and he will let us know." They finished breakfast quietly and Jenny put the dishes in the sink to wait until after she'd done the clothes. Vastra went to review the case or phone Mr. Irving or something.

The water in the washbasin was nice and hot, so Jenny rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

She was hanging a dress on the clotheslines strung about the room when the telephone rang. Sighing, she dried her hands and ran to get it.

"'ello, Madame Vastra's residence, who may I ask is calling?"

"Yes, it's Mr. Irving, I was just phoning to let you know that Georgiana's home! Thank you so much for your prompt work. Could I please speak with Madame Vastra?"

"Of course, sir, I'll get 'er for you now." She set the handpiece on the table, going halfway up the stairs to holler. "Vastra, Mr. Irving's on the telephone for you."

"Be right there."

"You were right." Jenny grinned as the Silurian entered. Vastra just smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Irving." She greeted. Jenny went back to washing the clothes. That might have been one of their shortest cases yet. A while later Vastra joined her, resting her hands on Jenny's shoulders. "Mr. Irving wished to thank us and share the news of Anna."

"News?"

"She showed up this morning with a man, most likely the one we met last night. It turns out she ran away to live with this man the day she started a new job, to cut all ties to her old life at once. He was courting her secretly for a while, likely the man who would talk to her at her job. For some reason Anna didn't think her brother would approve of him. You humans can be so odd."

"Really now?"

"You don't think falling in love with a lizard woman is odd?" Vastra teased. Jenny paused her scrubbing to smile up at her girlfriend.

"No more odd than a Silurian falling in love with 'er food."

"How can I chastise you for cheekiness when you make it so adorable?" Vastra chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jenny's head.

"I love you too, ma'am." Jenny knew she was blushing, she always did when Vastra called her adorable. "Now, if you want the washing finished before dinner, you'd best stop distracting me."

"Alright, I'll go entertain myself elsewhere." Vastra left, and Jenny got back to work, both grinning.

**The end. If you have any questions about the story, I'll do my best to answer promptly! **


End file.
